


Fool at first sight

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn reveals how she met her ex husband Tommy
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Billy Kronk, Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this since the idea popped into my head
> 
> Kathryn is hilarious in her own cynical way and I love her for it
> 
> Also I love how she finds comfort in Phillip and ugh my ship I wish it would have been canon plus I wanted to challenge myself to write something a little different than I usually do 
> 
> Pushed myself out of my comfort zone with my writing

“Another day of me feeling like garbage”Kathryn rolled her eyes 

”Being too hard on ourselves again now are we?”Phillip inquires 

“I’m really not that great of a person”Kathryn sullenly looks down at her feet

“You’re selling yourself short”Phillip says to Kathryn 

“I always had a bizzare taste when it came to men I’ve been with”Kathryn said 

“Is that how you ended up with Tommy?”Phillip raised a question 

“I was a young naive bright eyed bushy tailed pretty little thing and when I saw him it was like time stopped”Kathryn rambled 

“Love at first sight?”Phillip stares 

”More like being taken for a fool at first sight”Kathryn scoffed 

”What makes you say that?”Phillip wanted to know 

“Tommy wasn’t really like the large percentage of men I ever actually met before he was extremely charming articulate and worldly very mature that’s what drew me to him”Kathryn explained to him 

“You liked the maturity that he offered you?”Phillip gathered

“I was entranced by his boyish charms he had me fooled hook line and sinker”Kathryn recalled 

“Now tell me about how it all started?”Phillip was further intrigued

”I had been invited to an event at a gala a dear friend of mine was hosting her husband is the chair for a charity foundation I ran a little late that day I was a mess”Kathryn reminisced 

”When you saw Tommy for the first time what did you feel?”Phillip asked 

”Starstruck I thought men as good looking as he was only existed in films and novels he walked up to me and said ”My aren't you a pretty sight for sore eyes” ”Kathryn further began storytelling yet again

”He reeled you in instantly didn't he?”Phillip smiled as he questioned her

”I was as plain as a plain Jane could be bland simple blue colored dress my hair was a little longer back then and he made me feel like I was just as beautiful as Ava Gardner”Kathryn said to him

”You two get to talking and bam just like that”Phillip concluded

“Eventually as time passed we got engaged after a few months of dating and had a quickie wedding it was one of those spur of the moment things”Kathryn mentioned 

“So you barely knew the man and you married him?”Phillip asked incredulously 

”Vegas wedding and we were married by Elvis”Kathryn smiled at the memory 

”I never took you for the Vegas wedding type”Phillip teased her in good faith 

“What can I say I was a very impressionable naive young woman and the heart wants what it wants”Kathryn laughed dryly 

“I sense a lie in that sentiment now”Phillip could sense there was a unhappiness when she spoke of her marriage to Tommy

“Part of me wishes I could go back in time to that first time I laid on eyes on him right before he waltzed right over to me and just tell myself it wasn’t worth it”Kathryn twiddled her thumbs 

“That bad”Phillip grimaced 

“More awful than you think”Kathryn states 

“Don’t hide the nitty and gritty from me I’m all ears”Phillip was happy to learn some ore about his close and dear friend 

“This isn’t even the worse of it”Kathryn says

“You've taken me on quite the journey with this story”Phillip announces to Kathryn 

“Things were always pretty rocky between me and Tommy during our marriage truth be told the only good thing that came out of it was our daughter”Kathryn says 

“A shining light through the darkness sort of”Phillips lip curled upwards a bit

“Tommy was an awful husband to me don’t get me wrong but he is a truly wonderful father”Kathryn was blunt with her statement 

“He’s not exactly a saint but he has a soft spot when it comes to his little girl”Phillip remarked

“Sarah is on all accounts a daddy’s girl she loves that man”Kathryn began opening up more about her former husband 

“You’re the one who’s always there for her and always has been do you ever feel any sort of resentment towards Tommy?”Phillip implores 

“In a way I do yet I don’t It's confusing as much as I personally despise him”Kathryn illustrated 

“Kathryn the young woman whom fell for Tommy wouldn’t be caught dead saying she loathed him”Kathryn had her gaze focused on him 

“Although Kathryn the adult will shout it from the rooftops”Phillip teased her 

“Amen to that”Kathryn says 

“With things being the way they are how’s this going down on you as Kathryn the mother and person?”Phillip remarked 

“If I want to see my daughter I get supervised visits ever since I’ve been dropped by Chicago Hope I’m under investigation and all”Kathryn gently reminds him 

“I’m only telling you this because I trust you and I don’t trust people easily ”Kathryns eyes sparkled as she spoke 

“I am honored to be worthy of your trust in that case my fellow lone wolf”Phillip replies referring back to an early conversation they had together 

“Well we lone wolves have to stick together”Kathryn nudged him

“I’ve always enjoyed your company”Phillip states

“Traveling the same boat because I’ve always enjoyed yours too”Kathryn gives him a glance


	2. Chapter 2

“Should I have run off to New Zealand with Sarah in tow?”Kathryn asked Phillip 

“Not really your finest moment Kate”Phillip said to her 

“It was a giant mistake cost me my job”Kathryn laughed dryly 

“Raising Sarah on my own has never been easy”Kathryn says 

“Did you and tommy ever have anything set in stone in terms of who did what and when?”Phillip questioned 

“Originally Tommy was supposed to see her as often as he could”Kathryn said 

“You have a heart”Phillip rose a brow  
“I’m not as cross as I come off as”Kathryn stares at him 

“I was just messing with you”Phillip said to her

“Smartass If Billy Kronk was here he’d be having a riot at my expense”Kathryn says 

“Speaking of him I’m really sorry about all the drama he’s caused you Kate”Phillip apologized to her 

“As I’ve told Camille already and I’m bound to tell you he’s the most annoying person I’ve ever met”Kathryn exclaimed


End file.
